L'Orgueil
by Tinky Winky Doodle
Summary: Le professeur marqua un arrêt, cherchant ses mots, les sous-pesants pour parvenir à définir au mieux sa pensée. Après de longues secondes de réflexions, il finit par trancher pour la formulation la plus simple possible :   "Et il déteste ce pays plus que tout au monde..."
1. Filius Flitwick

« La magie prend sa source au cœur d'un homme et se répand dans son sang. Elle ruisselle le long de son bras pour se glisser le long de sa baguette magique et s'élancer vers son but. La magie est une part constituante de l'être. Au même titre que vos mains ou vos jambes. A ceci près que l'on ne peut amputer un homme de sa magie, il en mourrait. La magie est comme un fleuve, on peut la détourner de son lit, lui faire faire milles choses, mais inévitablement, elle est amenée à se rebeller. Il faut la dresser, la renforcer puis la fluidifier. »

Le professeur Flitwick fit une petite pause pour se donner le temps d'admirer les visages impressionnés et passionnés qui étaient penchés en avant sur leurs tables pour entendre la moindre de ses paroles. Tous avaient entre dix et onze ans et venaient d'entrer à Poudlard. Une nouvelle génération de sorcier. Vêtus des uniformes traditionnels des étudiants Anglais. A savoir, une robe noire passée par dessus une chemise blanche. La salle était scindée en deux groupes. D'un coté, les enfants portaient des cravates vertes, et de l'autre des cravates bleues.

« Ces trois étapes sont nécessaires pour parfaire votre maîtrise de la magie. Nous passerons trois ans à travailler sur la première. Votre magie à l'heure actuelle est comparable à un torrent, un ouragan, rien ne s'est jamais opposé à elle. Elle est libre. Elle est dangereuse. Pour vous et surtout pour vos proches. »

Un frisson de peur traversa la salle. Les enfants qui faisaient face au minuscule professeur étaient conscients de leur magie depuis leurs plus tendres enfances. Ils l'avaient vu comme une camarade de jeu, une aide inopinée, parfois même une amie. Aucun ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être potentiellement dangereux.

« Imaginez, que dans un moment de colère ou d'égarement, vous laissiez s'échapper votre magie. Celle-ci, enivrée par les sentiments qui vous traverseront, se montrera agressive et détruira ce qui vous entoure. Pour un enfant, cela se résume à casser un verre, soulever des tables. Il y a généralement plus de peur que de mal. »

Un soupir de soulagement commun fut poussé devant la bonne humeur apparente du semi-gobelin. Il marqua une nouvelle pause pour laisser son regard se poser sur un enfant qui se trouvait au dernier rang. L'enfant n'avait pas esquissé un geste depuis le début du cours. Il se contentait de le regarder, attentivement, mais ne réagissait pas.

« Maintenant, imaginons que nous parlions d'un adulte ordinaire, sa magie pourra s'embraser, détruisant ainsi sa maison. Il risquerait de blesser gravement les autres résidents. Il pourrait se blesser lui même. »

La joie qui était montée à l'écoute du discours bon enfant du professeur s'évapora. Douchée par la dureté de la réalité. Certains avaient souri en se rappelant de leurs expériences. Quand ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils leurs arrivaient. Quand ils s'envolaient sans raison, quand les meubles tremblaient durant leurs caprices.

« Et si nous parlions de puissants sorciers, ce que vous êtes sans aucun doute. Les catastrophes provoquées par un manque de contrôle pourraient s'avérer d'autrement plus funestes. Dumbledore est le sorcier le plus puissant de notre génération. Il s'est énervé une fois et savez vous ce qu'il s'est produit ? »

Les enfants restèrent silencieux devant le ton grave de ce professeur qui semblait toujours si joyeux, toujours plein d'esprit et de vivacité.

« Une tempête s'est levée, au cœur de Londres. Je ne parle pas d'un petit orage, mais d'un véritable cauchemar... Des centaines et des centaines de moldus ont été blessés... »

* * *

><p>« C'était la première fois que je faisais cours à Harry Potter. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de ces brefs instants où j'ai fait mon discours. Chaque année je commence de la même façon, pour mettre les enfants en garde contre leur propre magie. La magie n'a pas de sentiments, elle n'est que puissance. Il faut en avoir conscience. Comme chaque année, les enfants m'ont écouté, ils étaient passionnés, mais lui ne l'était pas. Il savait de quoi je lui parlais, il avait déjà discipliné sa magie et entamé la phase de renforcement. Il n'avait que onze ans et il avait déjà le niveau de magie d'un septième année... »<p>

« Petit à petit, j'ai réalisé que je ne faisais ni face à James Potter, ni à Lily Evans. Nombre d'entre nous ne s'en sont rendus compte que trop tard. J'entends par là Severus et Minerva. L'enfant ressemblait à ses parents, mais il n'était pas eux. Là où James avait apprit la magie par passion pour elle, là où Lily l'avait dompté par amour de la connaissance. Lui, il l'a apprit pour survivre. La magie est le plus beau des cadeaux que l'on puisse faire à un être doué de conscience. Mais quand cet être vient à considérer sa magie comme une malédiction et un fardeau, il ne peut qu'arriver des choses horribles. »

« La magie d'Harry était toujours très calme, puissante et rassurante. En certains aspects on pouvait la rapprocher de celle d'Albus. Une sorte d'éminence grise bienveillante. La seule différence résidait dans la maîtrise de son porteur. Harry était loin d'avoir le niveau d'Albus. Alors quand cette puissance titanesque s'est agitée au retour du Lord Noir, de nombreuses catastrophes se sont abattues sur l'Angleterre. Harry était une personne avec un grand sens de l'empathie et une grande générosité, sa fuite était inéluctable dès l'instant où il s'est rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait canaliser convenablement son énergie. »

« Ce qui fût le plus triste à observer fut cette déchéance progressive et programmée. Rien ne pouvait stopper la course de sa magie, son renforcement exponentiel. D'habitude, la puberté magique commence aux alentours de la dix-septième année, celle d'Harry a commencé avant ses douze ans. La faute revenant à son enfance. S'il avait eu une vie normale ces problèmes se seraient posés à l'age de ses vingt ans, il aurait eu assez de connaissances pour résister... mais en l'état des choses, les difficultés ont commencé à ses quatorze ans. L'année où il fut précipité dans une des compétions les plus dangereuses d'Europe. Une compétition où il nous subjugua de merveilles avec sa magie, où il l'a repoussa dans ses retranchements, lui demandant toujours plus, la rendant avide de reconnaissance. »

« Personne ne su ce qui se passa là-bas. Ce fut un traumatisme, une coupure à vif dans l'évolution d'Harry et de sa magie. Quand il revint et annonça le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, il était épuisé. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il ne devait plus lutter pour garder en lui cette force écrasante. Il semblait à la fois horrifié par ce qu'il venait de vivre, et soulagé de ne plus avoir ce poids sur les épaules. J'ai parlé avec Albus de ce que cela faisait d'être la victime de sa propre magie. Albus est un sorcier exceptionnellement puissant. Il a toujours vécu dans la peur de céder à ses émotions un jour, comme il l'avait fait à Londres lors de son duel contre Grindelwald. Il me disait qu'il n'y avait pas de solution, seule la patience et l'abnégation pouvait permettre de contenir en sois sa propre énergie. Vous-Savez-Qui n'a jamais mené cette lutte contre lui même. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il s'est écrasé devant la force brut de son adversaire. »

« La magie a la particularité de se renforcer avec le temps. Il ne s'agit là que d'un principe et il y a trois cas d'école. Si le sorcier est trop faible, sa magie stagnera voir s'affaiblira une fois achevé la puberté magique. Si le sorcier est puissant, sa magie s'affinera avec le temps, lui donnant de plus en plus de maîtrise, et parfois elle ira croissante. Si le sorcier est trop puissant, il devra retenir sa magie. Celle si, devant affronter une résistance, se surpassera pour tenter de battre cette barrière, ce qui la rendra plus violente, plus sauvage. C'est ce qui la renforcera encore plus. De fait, si un sorcier est très puissant, sa magie n'ira que croissante... C'est sans doute l'une des plus grandes injustices de ce monde. »

« Si Albus a réussi à tenir si longtemps sa magie en respect, c'est en raison de son savoir. Il a su tisser des protections autour de Poudlard qui absorbait quotidiennement son énergie. Certains disent qu'Albus est un fou avec sa passion des bonbons au citron, d'autres le traitent de lâche pour avoir refusé à plusieurs reprises de quitter Poudlard pour s'engager plus avant dans la lutte contre les mages noirs qui parsèment le monde. Albus ne peut tout simplement pas quitter Poudlard sous risque de voir le contrôle de sa magie lui échapper. Poudlard est une sorte de prison pour lui. Il ne peut quitter le château sans risquer de mettre en danger des dizaines d'innocents. Mais il a pour compensation d'en protéger des centaines en restant directeur. Il a trouvé son équilibre. Chose qu'Harry n'a pu faire durant sa scolarité, par manque de connaissance. Tout est allé trop vite. »

« La guerre grondait à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur du château. Nous professeurs, nous voyons nos élèves s'enfoncer dans la haine et la peur. Tout était prétexte pour les distraire. Notre plus grande erreur fut le tournoi de duel. Pendant près d'un an, ils ont oublié les rivalités, le temps de la sixième année d'Harry. Mais ce fut cette année qui marqua définitivement la scission entre lui et les autres élèves. Ce fut une folie de le faire affronter Albus en récompense pour sa place de premier. Jamais de mémoire de professeurs et de fantômes pour tous vous dire, nous avions vu un tel affrontement. Sauvage, violent, désespéré. L'air vibrait à chaque sortilège et le sol tremblait à chaque conjuration. J'avais cru pendant un temps que les barrières de protections dressées aux préalables ne tiendraient pas. Nous ne pouvons que remercier Albus pour son génie, jamais auparavant je n'avais vu de tels enchantements... Ce n'était plus deux hommes qui se battaient, c'était des monstres. »

« Malheureusement, c'est cette image que les camarades d'Harry ont retenu. Celle du monstre de puissance et non celle du garçon généreux. Il s'est retrouvé seul, déjà qu'il n'était pas très entouré auparavant. Il se perdit dans son propre monde. Terriblement seul. »

« Je n'ai pas assisté à son duel contre Vous-Savez-Qui, mais il l'a remporté. Puis il est parti et nous ne l'avons jamais revu... Voilà l'histoire d'Harry Potter. Voilà l'histoire de l'homme que vous cherchez par tous les moyens à ramener en Angleterre. »

Un silence respectueux accueillit les paroles du professeur de sortilèges. Seules les braises d'un feu mourant et quelques bougies éclairaient encore son bureau. Le meuble en lui même était recouvert de multiples parchemins, d'ouvrages vieux de plusieurs siècles et d'une tasse de thé. La fenêtre fermée donnait sur le parc du château, il était recouvert de neige. Les étoiles, déjà hautes dans le ciel, donnaient au lac des milliers de reflets. Pendant un bref instant, le professeur se perdit dans le paysage, tentant de se remémorer d'autres faits marquants.

« Auriez-vous une idée d'où nous pourrions le trouver ? » La personne qui avait posé la question était une belle jeune femme. Ginny Weasley, la benjamine de la famille. Une élève douée selon les souvenirs du vieux professeur. Elle devait avoir dans les trente ans aujourd'hui. Filius soupira en pensant à son age. _Que le temps passe vite. _

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, des dizaines de personnes sont parties à sa recherche, mais aucune ne l'a jamais trouvé. Je n'étais pas particulièrement proche d'Harry. Il était dans ma maison il est vrai, il était studieux mais surtout discret. Je ne l'ai eu qu'une seule fois dans mon bureau. Pour le féliciter suite à sa première victoire au Quidditch. »

« Si vous aviez eu besoin de parfaire votre maîtrise de la magie, où seriez vous allez ? » Demanda Neville Londubat qui était aussi dans le bureau. Il était le compagnon de Ginny depuis de nombreuses années et cherchait désespérément l'aide d'Harry.

« Dans un endroit déserté de toute vie, dans le Nord, très loin au Nord... Là où les vents froids gèlent le cœur des hommes. C'est en ces seuls lieux que l'ont peut laisser libre sa magie sans risquer la vie d'autrui. Mais Neville, quelque soit la gravité de cette guerre. Je ne pense pas que chercher Harry soit une bonne solution. Il pourra vaincre une nouvelle fois Tu-Sais-Qui, mais rien ne l'empêchera de revenir, encore et encore. Harry est un sorcier très puissant, mais il est également un homme. »

Le professeur marqua un arrêt, cherchant ses mots, les sous-pesants pour parvenir à définir au mieux sa pensée. Après de longues secondes de réflexions, il finit par trancher pour la formulation la plus simple possible :

« Et il déteste ce pays plus que tout au monde... »

* * *

><p>Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant que je travail sur différents projets de fictions, j'ai enfin trouvé une idée qui me plaisait suffisamment pour commencer à écrire. Je ne promet pas une parution régulière où même semestrielle, j'ai un emplois du temps pour le moins chargé.<p>

J'ai l'espoir que ce prologue vous ait plu et qu'il vous encouragera à lire la suite, merci d'avoir lu.

Et un grand merci à Lord Orpheus (Et toutes les personnes qui se cachent derrière) pour leurs aides précieuses tant pour les conseils d'écritures, que pour la correction et pour les débats qui m'ont permis d'affiner ma perception du personnage d'Harry Potter.

Tinky Winky Doodle


	2. Seigneur des Ténèbres

oOo Lord Voldemort, 15 décembre 2005 oOo

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le pseudonyme de Vous-Savez-Qui flânait le long du chemin de traverse. Son visage et sa magie dissimulés sous un savant mélange de sortilèges, dont une partie était de son invention. Depuis son retour, un froid matin de février, il s'adonnait de plus en plus à cette pratique. Tant pour sonder l'humeur des sorciers britanniques que pour s'éloigner de son manoir.

Il était revenu six ans plus tôt et ne faisait pas trop parler de lui. Il devait respecter des plans. Il avait appris de son précédent duel contre Harry Potter. Ne jamais sous-estimer son adversaire. La logique eu voulu qu'il se révèle au grand jour. Qu'il enchaîne les duels maintenant que son adversaire était porté disparu. Mais il se méfiait. Potter pouvait revenir en Angleterre à tout moment et le défier. Rien ne garantirait alors sa victoire. Il avait perdu une fois, il ne risquerait pas de perdre une seconde fois.

Voldemort ne comptait pas les événements du 31 Octobre 1981 comme une défaite. Il avait été bêtement aveuglé par la magie de Lily Potter. Quel dommage que cette femme eut-été une Sang-De-Bourbe. Il en aurait fait la reine de son royaume. Mais non content d'avoir échoué à déjouer ses protections. Il devait affronter sa progéniture qui était au moins aussi douée qu'elle.

Sa main se crispa d'elle même. _Au moins aussi douée qu'elle. _La vérité, c'est qu'il ignorait le potentiel de son adversaire. Le duel huit ans plus tôt avait été expéditif. Il se rappelait de chaque instant. De l'engagement, où il s'était incliné de façon solennelle pour honorer cet homme qui était sensé l'empêcher de régner. Du regard plein de dédain de Potter alors qu'il relevait la tête. Puis du _Reducto _qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet. Ça n'avait même pas été un duel. Il n'avait pas encore dégainé sa baguette que son corps reconstitué par magie noir implosait...

Une exécution vécut comme une humiliation. Mais pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la fluidité avec laquelle Potter avait dégainé sa baguette. La vitesse à laquelle il avait lancé le sort, le condamnent à deux autres années d'errance. Et finalement l'explosion douloureuse qu'avait provoqué le contact entre cette magie déchaînée et son corps frêle. Lord Voldemort ne ressentait plus la douleur depuis longtemps, ni le froid, ni la chaleur. Mais ce jour-là il sentit le feu se rependre en lui. La magie est puissance et aucun sorcier ne saurait l'ignorer. Il avait sentit la différence de niveau entre lui et Potter.

Il patientait, préparant des plans élaborés. Ne cédant jamais à l'impulsivité. Comme le disait Nagini « Rien ne sert d'être immortel si tu ne sais prendre ton temps. » Nagini avait toujours été de bon conseil. C'est elle par ailleurs qui lui avait recommandé de venir sur le chemin de traverse pour s'imprégner du monde sorcier britannique. Il ne pouvait observer le monde au travers des yeux de ses Mangemorts pervertis.

Une cloche sonna. Le _Gong_ se répéta dix fois avant que Lord Voldemort ne se redresse. L'heure était venue de se rendre à une de ses réunions. Il appréciait de moins en mois ces moments. Depuis sa défaite contre Potter il ne voyait plus le monde de la même façon. Cette servilité, cette peur qui luisait dans les yeux de ses serviteurs ne le contentait plus. A quoi bon terroriser des larves ? La moitié de ses effectifs voulait se lancer dans une chasse à l'homme d'ampleur considérable. Mais lui n'était pas partisan de cette idée. Potter se montrerait bien assez tôt. De plus, l'ordre du phénix le cherchait activement, à quoi bon gaspiller du temps et des moyens pour une information que lui rapporterait Severus ?

Voldemort poussa un soupir amusé avant de sonder les sorts d'anti-transplanage qui protégeaient le chemin de traverse. Puis il disparut dans un craquement sonore qui attira l'attention des quelques badauds osant sortir à cette heure matinale. Les Aurors qui apparurent dans les secondes qui suivirent durent faire face à l'effondrement progressif d'une toile qu'ils avaient tissés pendant des semaines. Rien ne pouvait arrêter le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

oOo Aurors, 15 Décembre 2005 oOo

« Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? » Nymphadora Tonks se pinça l'arrête du nez pour ne pas laisser exploser sa colère devant le discours que lui tenait le vieil homme qu'elle interrogeait.

« Non ! » Se récria le pauvre tenancier d'un petit commerce du chemin de traverse. « Il y avait cet homme, grand, cheveux brun, je n'ai pas vu son visage car il portait une cape noir. Il regardait ma vitrine depuis plusieurs minutes. Puis dès que l'église a sonné dix heure. Il a transplané. Je n'avais jamais entendu un tel bruit. On aurait dit un coup de canon-à-feu ! Puis toutes les alarmes se sont déclenchées et vous êtes arrivés. »

« Vous vous rendez compte que ces sortilèges ont été installé par les meilleurs Aurors du pays ? Qu'ils sont alimentés par cinq générateurs magiques, et vous voulez me faire croire qu'un simple paumé qui vient boire un café tous les matins a pu les dérégler suffisamment pour provoquer une réécriture de leurs codes runiques provoquant ainsi un effondrement partiel ? » Un Auror aux cheveux roux eu un petit rire en entendant l'explication de sa coéquipière avant de dégainer sa baguette.

« Oui ! Il était là, il est parti, et tout s'est effondré ! Je vous jure que je n'y suis pour rien ! » Le commerçant commença à reculer, sa voix passant de la colère à la peur au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte de la mine sombre des guerriers qui l'entouraient. Il était innocent, il en était persuadé. Mais rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait convaincre ces hommes. « Je... je... »

Il tenta de récupérer sa baguette qui était posé sur le comptoir. L'action fut vaine car il fut percuté de plein fouet par quatre _stupefix_ qui l'envoyèrent s'effondrer contre une étagère. Sa femme recula. Elle s'était tenue dans l'encadrure de la porte qui donnait sur le sous-sol. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu et deux sorts la précipitèrent dans l'inconscience elle aussi. L'Auror Tonks balaya le petit magasin d'antiquités du regard. Elle s'approcha de l'armoire contre laquelle le vieil homme avait buté pour passer sa baguette sur les différents artefacts qui y étaient entreposés.

« Ron, emmène ces deux là au ministère. On les interrogera une fois réveillés. Ils réaliseront peut-être qu'on ne nous raconte pas n'importe quoi. Envois moi une équipe de Langues-de-Plomb. Je ne détecte aucune magie noire mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y en a pas. Ces rats sont doués pour planquer leurs merdes. » Elle ne prit pas la peine d'observer si son subordonné, un homme de grande taille avec une certaine carrure, avait entendu avant de descendre dans la cave du magasin.

Ron s'approcha du commerçant et chercha son pouls pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les deux derniers membres de son équipe. « Il est résistant le vieux. David va faire une ronde sur l'allée. J'enverrais quelqu'un te relever à midi. Charles, tu emmènes la veille. » Les deux autres s'activèrent rapidement et Ron retourna à sa préparation. Il posa doucement le vieillard sur le sol en position de sécurité avant de placer un sceau sur son pull en laine. Il poussa un long soupir.

« J'te parie trois noises qu'il est innocent. » Commenta doucement Charles qui effectuait le même rituel sur la vieille femme. « Il faudra penser à fermer le magasin et lever les sorts de protection, c'est pas parce que Tonks a ses règles qu'on doit laisser ces vieux se faire cambrioler. » Il avait moins de vingt ans et avait passé ses examens finaux il y a quelques semaines à peine. Il détestait cordialement Nymphadora qui avait eu la maladresse de renverser une tasse de café sur son premier rapport. Rapport qu'il avait mis plusieurs jours à rédiger.

« Tout à fait d'accord. Ne lui dis rien, elle est un peu à cran en ce moment. J'crois qu'elle a rompu avec son mec à cause du job. Tu sais, il trouve ça trop dangereux, surtout pour une nana. »

« J'm'en tamponne le Strangulot, si elle est pas capable de garder ses problèmes familiaux à la maison. C'est qu'elle n'a rien à faire à la tête d'une équipe. Ce mec là, il a une famille, et quelle va être sa réaction quand elle va apprendre que le vieux s'est fait arrêter comme un chien ? Ils vont venir au ministère en souriant ? Non, ils vont nous démonter en procès, Rita va faire mumuse avec ça et on aura encore plus de difficultés à trouver des renseignements. » Il chuchotait mais sa voix était chargée de colère, sans doute n'était-elle pas entièrement dirigée vers sa supérieur dans la mesure où il avait aussi participé à cette arrestation arbitraire.

« Tu prêches un convaincu mon frère. Bon, plus vite on sera au ministère, plus vite on pourra les réveiller, et plus vite on tirera ce malentendu au clair. Le vieux n'est pas assez puissant pour démolir les protections, mais il en sait peut être plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous dire. »

Les dernières vérifications d'usage se firent dans un silence de plomb. Charles se remémorant l'arrestation et Ron pensant à ce qu'il y aurait à manger au self. D'un rapide signe de tête commun, ils transplanèrent. Le transport des prisonniers grandement aidé par la disparition des barrières. Ron eut d'ailleurs un sourire en arrivant au ministère. _Il nous a bien facilité la tâche le bonhomme. _« J'les emmène en salle d'interrogatoire, toi va faire un rapport au vieux Barty. » Il se séparèrent ainsi, après avoir passés la grande porte en bois de chêne qui ouvrait sur le bureau des Aurors.

Le bureau, surnommé la Fourmilière, était une salle immense qui donnait sur des dizaines et des dizaines de couloirs. Il y avait une centaine de box installés au centre de la pièce, chaque Aurors en avait un à sa disposition. Ils étaient regroupés en équipe. Les Aurors travaillant toujours par quatre. Puis ces équipes étaient rassemblées dans un autre groupement : l'escouade qui en réunissait quatre. Et cette escouade se trouvait dans un régiment qui se composait de la même façon. Il y avait en tout trois régiments qui stationnaient en permanence au ministère, sur un total de quinze. Charles partit déposer son manteau à son bureau avant d'envoyer une rapide note à son supérieur hiérarchique : Barty Croupton.

Il ne pouvait se rendre directement au bureau de ce dernier car celui-ci avait toujours des réunions ou des affaires pour le moins urgentes à traiter. Et l'arrestation d'un vieux vendeur ne rentrait pas dans ce que Charles qualifiait de « cas de force majeur », l'effondrement des barrières en était un, mais il y avait déjà une vingtaine d'Aurors sur le coup. Il attendrait donc la réponse de son supérieur avant de s'en aller quérir l'aide des Langues-de-Plomb. Et puis, ça ferait les pieds à Tonks d'attendre un peu sur le chemin de traverse. Il rejoignit ensuite la salle de détente où il ne trouva personne, il ne fût pas surprit par cet état de fait. Avec la cohue provoquée ce matin, il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de temps libre dans les prochains jours pour les gardiens de l'ordre.

La salle de détente était bien plus petite que la pièce centrale. Elle ne pouvait accueillir qu'une dizaine de personnes à la fois et servait surtout de nuit, lors des gardes. Ce n'était pas confortable d'attendre plusieurs heures assis sur une chaise. Il s'effondra dans le premier fauteuil qui se présenta, il était fait de cuir. Les Aurors avaient le droit au meilleur. Il attendrait le retour de sa note dans le calme. Charles travaillait depuis minuit et une petite pause ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il n'était pas doué pour détecter la magie noire, pas bon pour les interrogatoires. Il avait du mal à rédiger ses rapports. Il n'avait été intégré dans l'équipe de Tonks que pour ses performances de duel. Et même au sein de cette unité, il se savait largement dépassé. Ron Weasley était une sorte de légende, David possédait le plus grand palmarès d'arrestations de Mangemorts. Et la chef avait été formée par Alastor Maugrey en personne. Il était juste un remplaçant, celui qui avait pris la place de leur collègue. Mort au champ d'honneur comme tant d'autres.

Ce fut une douleur qui le réveilla. Un oiseau de papier lui picorait le visage. Il s'était endormi, épuisé par son service. D'une certaine façon, c'est ce manque de sommeil qui expliquait le comportement de Tonks. Elle faisait plus d'heures supplémentaires que n'importe qui. Elle était la chargée des recherches sur Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-Avait-Vaincu-Avant-De-Fuir-Comme-Un-Lâche dixit Rita Skeeter. Charles ne savait pas quoi penser à ce sujet. Tout le monde décrivait Harry Potter comme un grand sorcier, un duelliste invincible, mais si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi ne revenait-il pas pour mettre fin au règne de terreur du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il était sur d'une chose : cet acharnement de la presse sur le Survivant était inutile. Plus d'encre avait coulé pour insulter l'homme que pour encenser ses victoires.

Il déplia l'oiseau de papier une fois qu'il eu repris ses esprits et le lu rapidement : _J'ai bien eu votre note, transmettez à Tonks qu'elle est libre de prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires pour résoudre le problème. Trouvez ces imbéciles qui ont démoli les barrières, arrêtez-les. S'ils résistent trop, tuez-les. _Charles se releva, il devait être midi et il avait reçu les ordres. Même s'il ne les cautionnait pas, il serait obligé de s'exécuter. C'était la guerre.

oOo Manoir Malfoy, 15 décembre 2005 oOo

Le manoir de style gothique était la demeure ancestrale de la famille Malfoy. Grand, magnifique, mais surtout ancien. Malgré tous les sorts de réchauffement qu'avaient mis en place les Gobelins, il était impossible d'atteindre une température convenable dans toutes les pièces. Les pierres de taille, veilles de plusieurs siècles, absorbaient tout. Chaleur, joie, magie. Ne laissant planer sur les habitants qu'un sentiment de froide indifférence. Nombre de personne n'osaient plus y venir. Et Narcissa, la maîtresse de maison, faisait son maximum pour s'en tenir éloignée. Seul Lucius semblait s'y complaire, sans doute car il s'agissait de son héritage le plus précieux. Le signe même de sa richesse et de la grandeur de sa famille.

Sans compter que c'était en ce lieu que Voldemort tenait ses réunions d'état-major. Dans la salle de réception. Celle-ci possédait une décoration simple. Elle contenait une grande table possédant une vingtaine de places. Chacune occupée par un des Lieutenants du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une longue baie-vitrée s'ouvrait sur l'ouest offrant une vue dégagée sur le parc. A tout moment les résidents voyaient ce qu'il s'y passait. Il s'agissait là de la seule voie d'accès au manoir. Du reste, il était entouré d'une dense forêt peuplée de créatures oubliées.

« Je vous ai rassemblés ce matin pour vous faire part de nos nouveaux plans d'action. » Commença le Seigneur des Ténèbres, revenant de sa promenade sur le chemin de traverse. « Nous allons abandonner nos efforts pour analyser la structure des sortilèges protégeant le ministère de la magie. Nous avons désormais une nouvelle cible. Pourriez vous deviner laquelle mes très chers amis ? »

Seul le silence répondit à cette question. Voldemort était un expert de la rhétorique. Il aimait s'entendre parler même s'il ne supportait plus ce silence implacable qui s'installait toujours suite à ses discours. Aucun homme n'avait à ce jour l'audace de parler après lui. Il n'aurait pas qualifié une prise de parole de courage, car pouvoir du courage il fallait éprouver de la peur. Or en sa présence, on ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la terreur. C'était donc folie de lui répondre.

« Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas ! » S'écria-t-il devant le manque de réaction de ses fidèles. « Comment voulez vous que nous mettions en place une stratégie digne de ce nom si vous ne la comprenez pas. Et pire, que vous n'en n'êtes pas acteurs ! Lucius, toi qui est si bavard et brillant en temps normal, fais nous part de tes réflexions. »

« Nous allons attaquer Poudlard ? » proposa le prénommé. Il ne réussit pas à cacher la surprise que lui causa cette subite interrogation et ce malgré le flegme habituel qu'il affichait en publique, comme dans la sphère privé. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. Cherchant à comprendre s'il avait fait une erreur au cours de ses dernières missions. Il voulait savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose ayant offensé son Seigneur d'une quelconque façon. Car il savait que le Lord avait changé depuis son retour. Il s'était adouci d'une certaine façon. Mais ses punitions n'en étaient devenues que plus cruelles...

« Une idée intéressante qui nécessiterait d'être envisagée. Oui... Nous pourrions attaquer Poudlard et avoir à faire face à plusieurs centaines d'élèves surentraînés, affronter les plus grands sorciers de Grande Bretagne et voir débarquer des centaines d'Aurors. Sans compter le château qui lui même essayera de nous tuer. N'as-tu donc rien appris de notre échec ? »

« Désolé mon Seigneur. » Le grand homme inclina la tête mais le geste ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Voldemort qui le toisait de son regard carmin glacé.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser Lucius. Mais à tes parents qui auraient du t'achever à la naissance au vu de la bêtise crasse qui te caractérise. Mais bon, je suis d'une excellente humeur aujourd'hui. Je vais donc te laisser une chance de te rattraper. »

Le temps que prit le maître de la maison Malfoy pour réfléchir se passa dans un silence de mort. Personne n'osant bouger de crainte de s'attirer la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les secondes s'écoulant tel des heures. Dans cette atmosphère de crispation et de peur, seul de Lord qui trônait en bout de table, semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il regardait tranquillement le jardin du manoir et s'évertuait à deviner le motif qu'avait cherché à tracer Narcissa avec les fleurs qu'elle plantait à longueur de journée. Il avait conscience que cette entreprise était vouée à l'échec de part la rigueur de l'hiver. Mais penser aux fleurs, lui permettait d'oublier l'incompétence de ces subordonnés

« Nous pourrions attaquer le chemin de traverse ? »

Lucius avait finalement rassemblé assez de courage pour faire une seconde proposition. Il savait cependant qu'il ne pouvait trouver la bonne réponse. Son maître était un génie. Et il ne pourrait jamais imaginer réfléchir de la même façon que lui. Il fut un temps où il était proche du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais cette époque datait de son enfance. Lorsque le Lord était encore un homme. Avant qu'il ne transcende les limites de l'humanité et qu'il ne devienne immortel. Il avait connu Voldemort bien avant que ce dernier ne se présente comme le porte parole des Sangs-Purs bafoués.

« Une idée intéressante Lucius. » Murmura le monstre qui avait dégainé sa baguette, faisant courir un frisson de peur le long du dos du chef de l'ancienne famille. « Une idée brillante si nous n'étions pas en sous-effectifs. Mais, je n'ai pas la prétention de penser à ta place. Tu dois avoir plan. Fais-nous en donc part. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer le ministère, les protections qui l'entourent sont trop puissantes sans compter les Aurors qui y sont rassemblés. Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer Poudlard qui regroupe les sorciers les plus puissants de notre génération. Nous ne pouvons pas attaquer Pré-au-lard ou d'autres villages sorciers sans courir le risque de blesser d'autres familles parfaitement respectable. Il ne reste que le chemin de traverse. » Lucius n'était pas peu fier de sa présentation, il avait en quelques mots résumé la situation complexe dans laquelle se trouvait actuellement le mouvement.

Il savait aussi que le Lord en avait pleinement conscience. Ce dernier ayant fait arrêter les nombreux raids qu'ils pratiquaient précédemment. Il y avait plus de deux-cents Aurors chargés de protéger le ministère, un même nombre stationnait à Pré-au-lard, et les autres étaient dispersés sur tout le territoire britanniques avec de multiples appareils de détections pour faire face à tout raid surprise. Les Mangemorts étaient paralysés, surtout qu'ils n'étaient que deux centaines, Lucius devrait un jour demander leurs véritables effectifs aux Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Si nous effectuons cette attaque avec vingt de nos meilleurs combattants nous pourrions prendre par surprise les équipes d'Aurors chargées de protéger les boutiques. Puis massacrer les derniers commerçants qui ne sont pas des Sang-Pur. Les protections du Chemin de Traverse sont assez rudimentaires. Elles n'ont pas pour but premier d'interdire l'accès aux sorciers, mais de rendre la rue indétectable aux moldus. Ainsi nous pourrions investir les lieux avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée. Ce qui nous laisserait entre cinq et dix minutes de mouvement pour faire ce que nous avons à faire. »

« Et selon toi qui seraient les meilleurs combattants à emmener pour une telle opération ? » L'attention de Tom était sincère pour une fois. Il était agréablement surpris de la réflexion qu'avait mené son lieutenant. Il était rare que celui-ci ait de bonnes idées. Cependant, dès qu'il était motivé par une menace quelconque, il se surpassait.

« Tous ceux rassemblés ici... »

Le regard du Seigneur des Ténèbres glissa du visage exultant de son vis-à-vis qui avait pris conscience de l'intérêt qu'il avait suscité pour traîner le long de ses hommes. Lucius était dans le vrai, dans cette pièce se trouvait les meilleurs combattants de la guerre pour la suprématie des Sang Pur.

Bellatrix Lestrange valait à elle seule une dizaine d'Aurors. Ses connaissances en magie noire n'avaient rien à envier à celles de Lord Voldemort. Severus Rogue était de loin le meilleur duelliste de la pièce. Lucius lui même était un expert. Les Carrow possédaient quant à eux une technique de combat, personnelle, qui les rendaient quasiment invincibles en bataille rangée. Rabastan et Rodolphus Lestrange étaient des sources de magie inépuisables capable de lancer de multiples impardonnables sans se fatiguer pendant plusieurs minutes. Quant aux autres, trop nombreux pour que Voldemort ne se souviennent de chacun personnellement. Ils étaient tous des duellistes émérites et des tueurs confirmés. Cette pièce renfermait, à n'en pas douter, l'élite des mages noirs de ce temps.

Un frisson de pure excitation courut le long du bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une lueur qui n'y avait pas brillé depuis longtemps. Aujourd'hui, du sang impur coulerait. Lucius avait trouvé une solution temporaire à ses problèmes. Lui qui ne trouvait plus de cible convenable. De plus, un fieffé imbécile avait détruit les sorts protégeant le chemin de traverse. A cette heure, il devait grouiller d'Aurors, d'employés du ministère et de pseudos experts cherchant à comprendre ce phénomène. Aucun d'eux ne s'imaginant voir arriver l'escadron le plus redouté de l'histoire de l'Angleterre. Le midi serait rouge...

Un long sifflement furieux interrompit le cours des pensées du Lord qui s'imaginait déjà entrain de massacrer ces insectes du ministère. Nagini venait de rentrer dans la salle et elle grondait d'une colère froide.

oOo Harry Potter, 15 décembre 1999 oOo

Harry Potter poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit la lisière de la forêt apparaître. Il repéra un chemin facile d'accès pour rejoindre les premiers points de lumières. C'est en souriant qu'il leva une dernière fois sa machette pour trancher l'unique liane qui lui bloquait encore le chemin. Il glissa un regard en arrière et observa la trace béante que laissait son passage dans la végétation environnante. Il se trouvait au centre de la forêt amazonienne, à la recherche d'un vieux temple Maya oublié du monde.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de voir un peu d'soleil, pas vrai Poncho ? »

« Du soleil ! Du soleil ! Du soleil ! » Harry s'ébroua faisant tomber le fameux Poncho de son chapeau. Il s'agissait d'un perroquet brésilien tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Il l'avait ramassé pendant son _voyage_ dans la forêt. Il employait ce mot car il n'aurait avoué à personne qu'il s'était lamentablement perdu. La carte était pourtant claire. Mais manifestement on ne pouvait-être doué dans tous les domaines. Après plusieurs jours sans trouver son chemin, il avait du faire un choix. Suivre les indications de la carte et tourner en rond à jamais ou tracer sa propre route en avançant toujours tout droit.

Harry pouvait se donner de nombreuses qualités, mais la patience était loin d'être l'une d'entre elles. Il avait donc fini par utiliser sa carte comme allume feu. En insultant le vieillard qui lui avait vendu de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Le climat lourd et oppressant de la forêt l'avait sans doute aidé à se dérider. Jamais il n'avait autant maudit un homme, remontant jusqu'à la trente-septième génération de ses ancêtres. Il s'était arrêté suite à la rencontre avec Poncho qui avait allégé l'atmosphère de son aventure. Les commentaires du perroquet et sa voix criarde ayant le don d'égayer l'humeur du sombre jeune homme.

« Ça fait combien de temps qu'on crapahute dans cette forêt ? »

« Deux lunes, sept soleils, cinq pluies. Toujours pas perroquet ce poisson que tu perroquet pour suivre toi ! »

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà :)<p>

Ce fut un chapitre intéressant à écrire, je m'y suis bien amusé pour certains passages et j'ai déjà commencé le suivant mais je ne sais absolument pas combien de temps il me faudra pour le finir. Ces deux premiers chapitres ayant été essentiellement calme, je ne sais pas ce que ça fera d'écrire un chapitre contenant plus d'actions.

Un grand merci à Lord, et à ceux qui ont rewievé, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir :)

Bonne soirée

Tinky Winky Doodle


	3. Ténèbres

oOo Lord Voldemort, 15 Décembre 2005 oOo

Tom regarda son serpent siffler. Ce que la créature racontait lui était incompréhensible tant cette dernière était en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et ça l'ennuyait légèrement.

« _Tu ne dois pas attaquer Londres ! Imagine si Potter se montre ? Tu n'as aucun plan de secours..._ »

Le mage noir cacha sa surprise devant le commentaire. En temps normal, Nagini se contentait de lui donner de simples conseils. Jamais encore elle ne lui avait parlé sur ce ton froid, énervé. Il avait le sentiment de l'avoir déçue. Impression étrange pour cet homme qui n'avait plus rien ressenti de tel depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

« _Potter ne viendra jamais en Angleterre._ » Répondit-il doucement. « _Enfin si, il peut revenir à tout instant. Cependant, pour qu'il puisse interrompre le raid. Il faudrait qu'il soit dans les environs de Londres. Nous n'avons donc rien à craindre. Le seul sujet d'inquiétude qui pourrait se poser serait la présence de Dumbledore. Mais le vieil homme vit reclus dans son château depuis ma résurrection... Il a même abandonné ses charges au Magenmagot_. »

«_ Soit... Je n'arriverais pas à te convaincre de faire vent arrière. De plus, annuler ce raid maintenant que les sangs se sont échauffés ne serait pas bon pour notre autorité. Rappelle-toi juste de donner les ordres initialement prévus. Ste Mangouste ne tombera pas tout seul à ce que je sache._ »

Lord Voldemort approuva de façon sentencieuse. Nagini avait toujours eu une place spéciale dans sa façon d'agir et de réfléchir. Échanger avec elle, c'était comme s'entretenir avec soi même. A ceci près que l'on avait un interlocuteur qui nous répondait. L'avantage en plus était le Fourchelangue, personne sur cette terre ne comprendrait jamais leurs longues conversations.

« _Évite de mourir..._ » Sur ce dernier sifflement le serpent long de plusieurs mètres se glissa hors de la salle. Faisant glisser son corps froid le long des Mangemorts attablés, provoquant écœurement et peur sur son passage.

« Nagini vient de m'apporter d'excellentes informations mes amis. » Sourit doucement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ricanant de la facilité avec laquelle il pouvait manipuler ses disciples. « Ce matin, les protections entourant le Chemin de Traverse se sont effondrées pour une raison inconnue. Ce qui renforce d'autant plus l'intérêt que nous pourrions avoir à lancer un raid. A l'heure où je vous parle, il y a sans doute une vingtaine d'Aurors qui patrouille, un beau paquet d'experts et je ne sais quoi d'autre de présent. »

Il y eu des petits rires suite à son trait d'esprit, le « je ne sais quoi d'autre _»_ étant interprété par « Sang-De-Bourbe ».

« Mais avant de partir je dois vous faire part de certains desseins que nous allons tâcher de mener à bien dans le courant de la prochaine année. Suite à ce raid, vous serez libre de vous organiser comme vous le désirez pour les vacances de Noël. Après tout, nous n'allons pas arrêter de vivre pour quelques Sangs-de-Bourbe, je me trompe ? » Face à l'approbation général il poursuivit son discours.

« L'Angleterre est beaucoup trop bien protégée pour que nous ne puissions y réinstaurer nos traditions avant de longues années. Pendant que nous luttons avec acharnement, les Sangs-de-Bourbe s'enfuient à l'étranger. Où ils continuent d'insulter notre cause, à bafouer nos règles ancestrales. Là-bas, ils se sentent en sécurité. La majorité de nos anciens _ressortissants _croient avoir trouvé un nouveau foyer. Ils espèrent gangrener ce pays comme ils ont empoisonné le notre !_ » _Siffla-t-il presque, avec une haine et un dégoût palpable. « Nous allons les exterminer une bonne fois pour toute, alors même qu'ils ont baissé leur garde. »

Il y eu de nombreux murmures dans la pièce. Certains clairement approbateurs comme le semblaenit ceux de Bellatrix qui avait déjà sorti sa baguette magique. Elle était toujours motivée pour massacrer du Sang-de-Bourbe. D'autres cependant étaient dubitatifs, se demandant comment ils allaient faire pour réaliser une telle opération. Déjà qu'ils avaient du mal à opérer convenablement en Angleterre. Le faire sur le continent pourrait se révéler terriblement plus difficile. Et finalement, certains étaient silencieux, à l'image de Severus Rogue. Il balayait la table de son regard froid, analysant chaque réaction, chaque commentaire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un plan. Lucius, je crois savoir que Draco n'est toujours pas fiancé ou marié. Il servira la cause en se rendant en France où il tâchera de trouver une épouse de haute lignée. Il y tiendra des discours à toutes ses réceptions. Narcissa devra l'accompagner ainsi qu'une garde rapprochée composée de nos meilleurs duellistes. Merlin seul sait que ton a fils à moins de jugeote qu'un troll des montagnes. Une fois rendu là bas, ils devront prôner notre cause et se faire entendre. »

Voldemort marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il avait le sentiment d'oublier quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver. Après plusieurs secondes de réflexion, il finit par hausser les épaules. Ça ne devait pas être important s'il l'avait oublié. Et il était aussi impatient d'attaquer le Chemin de Traverse, ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas battu. S'il voulait savourer l'instant, il fallait qu'il délègue le commandement à un de ses hommes, mais lequel ? Lucius n'avait pas les nerfs suffisamment solides pour diriger un raid. Bellatrix était certes une excellente duelliste, mais elle faisait une piètre meneuse d'hommes.

Dans l'ensemble, tous ses hommes étaient des combattants de talent, mais ils restaient loin du niveau de leurs aïeux. Ceux qui avaient participé à la première guerre. A cette époque les Sangs-Pur étaient encore des vrais sorciers pensa tristement le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était des leaders, des chefs.

« Severus, tu prendras le commandement de l'opération. Nous ne resterons que cinq minutes, il n'est pas question de prendre des risques inutiles. »

oOo Nymphadora Tonks, 15 Décembre 2005 oOo

Elle poussa un soupir de pure irritation. Un énième sortilège de détection lui révéla la présence d'une quantité colossale de magie noire sans en trouver la source. Ça faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle tournait en rond dans la boutique du vendeur d'artefacts. Un certain Mr Travers. Il était le descendant direct du fondateur de l'allée et exerçait la profession depuis sa sortie de Poudlard. Ron l'en avait informé au moyen d'une note, quelques minutes plus tôt.

De nombreux nœuds de magies étaient tissés autour de l'échoppe. C'était en quelque sorte le cœur du Chemin de Traverse. La personne qui avait cherché à faire s'effondrer les protections avait bien choisi sa cible. La boutique se trouvait à mi-distance entre le Chaudron Baveur et Gringotts où étaient localisés les deux principaux générateurs du bouclier. En frappant ici, le coupable avait visé l'emplacement le plus puissant de la protection. C'était aussi le seul point faible du bouclier. Si on effectuait une percée en un autre endroit, la brèche se reboucherait dans les secondes qui suivraient. Et les Aurors seraient immédiatement avertis de la tentative d'intrusion. Mais en visant ce point en particulier, il n'y avait pas eu de possibilité de reconstruction. Et toute la toile s'était effondrée. Du moins, selon Hermione Granger.

Ron avait bien fait son travail. En moins d'une heure il avait réussi à trouver une théorie expliquant l'effondrement. Une personne ou un objet, avait dégagé une vague de magie suffisamment puissante avant de transplaner. On rejoignait ici la thèse défendue par le vendeur. Il était donc innocenté. Cela n'enlevait rien à la masse de magie noire que Tonks continuait à détecter.

Et une autre information restait trouble. Si le Mage Noir avait transplané, pourquoi sa magie était-elle encore présente ? Tonks n'arrivait pas à trouver de réponse à cette question malgré ses nombreuses autres affaires ayant porté sur de tels sorciers. Il y avait plusieurs hypothèses qui se bousculaient dans son esprit. Et elles étaient toutes effrayantes. Soit le mage était encore présent. Soit il était tellement puissant qu'il avait abandonné une fraction de sa magie dans l'action. Magie qui pouvait se retourner à tout instant contre les usagés du Chemin de Traverse.

Mais une autre question se posait alors. Une question encore plus effrayante. Si le Mage Noir était encore présent et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le détecter. Quel était donc son niveau de compétence dans le maniement de la magie ? Ou pire, qui était assez puissant pour laisser un pareil reliquat mis à part le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Après tout il était inconcevable qu'il se rende sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein jour. Au nez et à la barbe de la vingtaine d'Aurors chargée d'assurer en tout temps la sécurité des lieux.

Un frisson courut le long du dos de Nymphadora. Elle n'était pas à l'aise dans cette cave. Elle se sentait épiée. L'homme qui avait détruit les protections devait disposer d'une puissance terrifiante.

Une détonation retentit dans la rue, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme.

« C'est quoi ce bordel encore ? »

Elle rengaina sa baguette et monta les marches deux par deux. Plus vite elle serait en haut, plus vite elle saurait de quoi il en retournait. Elle slaloma d'un pas empressé entre les quelques étagères qui lui barraient le chemin et arriva finalement devant la vitrine.

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand elle réalisa qu'il y avait une dizaine de Mangemorts présents. Ce fût un de ses derniers souvenirs. L'un d'entre eux, de grande taille s'était retourné vers elle et lança un sortilège informulé. Elle vit l'éclair pourpre briser la vitre. Il la catapulta sur le meuble contre lequel Mr Travers avait buté plus tôt.

Il éclata sous l'impact. C'est l'air hagard qu'elle observa qu'un pieu de bois taché de sang lui transperçait le ventre. Elle ferma les yeux.

oOo Severus Rogue, 15 décembre 2005 oOo

Ils étaient tous rassemblés devant les grilles du Manoir. Severus ne pouvait plus reconnaître Lucius. Caché sous son masque d'argent. Le groupe composé d'une trentaine de combattants bruissait d'excitation. Le raid allait avoir lieux dans quelques minutes. Severus cacha l'anxiété qui l'assaillait sous la forme d'un regard noir. Il le dirigea à l'encontre de Bellatrix qui piaffait d'impatience. Il avait besoin de silence pour réfléchir. Il devait mettre au point la stratégie qu'ils emploieraient pour nettoyer le Chemin de Traverse.

« Nous allons nous diviser en trois groupes. Lucius tu dirigera le premier. Vous prendrez position devant Gringotts dès le début de l'opération. Tu repousseras les Gobelins et les briseurs de sorts dans leur antre. Bellatrix, tu te chargeras de vider le Chaudron Baveur et de détruire les voies d'accès qui s'y trouvent. Mon groupe apparaîtra au centre et nous ferons office de cible principale. Une fois vos missions accomplies, vous prendrez les sorciers présents à revers. Pas de pitiez pour les aberrations de la magie. »

Un hurlement de joie sauvage répondit à son discours. Le plan était simple. Tout le monde l'avait bien compris. Mais cela n'enlevait rien à son efficacité. L'escouade de Severus apparaîtrait en première. Semant la surprise et la mort à raison de dix impardonnables qui faucheraient les sorciers les plus proches. Elle attirerait l'attention de tous les sorciers présent sur l'allée. Les deux groupes suivants n'auraient plus qu'à cueillir les hommes qui leurs tourneraient le dos. Ils n'auraient aucune chance. Un véritable massacre voué à la grandeur de leur Seigneur.

« Rabastan, Rodolphus, Avery, Selwyn, Alecto, Amycus, Augustus et Rowle vous serez avec moi. On transplane en cercle, dès qu'on arrive, vous tirez. Ne brisez surtout pas la formation, sinon nous mourrons tous. Une fois que l'on a tiré, je veux qu'une personne sur deux lance un bouclier, le second tire, encore. Vous n'arrêterez que quand il y aura plus rien de vivant dans l'allée. Alternez pour les boucliers, nous allons faire face à une centaine de personnes. La moindre erreur sera fatal. Souvenez vous en. »

Le groupe qu'il avait formé s'était rapproché de lui pour entendre les dernières recommandations. Ils se prirent tous la main pour transplaner en même temps. Chacun donnerait du sien pour le transplanage et Severus allait le guider, lui seul aurait les rênes.

« Bonne chance à vous. Nous partons. »

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura le voyage. Severus se demanda s'il survivrait à cette bataille. A n'en pas douter, c'était le raid le plus dangereux qu'il n'ait jamais dirigé. Emmener seulement une trentaine de combattants contre des effectifs qui les dépassaient en nombre et en organisation. Il réapparu au point ciblé. Juste devant la boutique Travers. L'homme, un vieillard si Severus se souvenait bien, exerçait le métier depuis longtemps. Il était Sang-Pur et vendait tout type d'objets magiques. Allant de la simple vaisselle à la Plume de Sang sans oublier les ingrédients de potions prohibés par le Ministère.

Il dégaina et raffermit la prise sur sa baguette. Repéra un homme portant la robe pourpre des Aurors. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine mais il était surentraîné et déjà un sort de matraquage volait vers Severus. Il moucheta le sortilège de faible ampleur et riposta avec un _Avada_ qui frôla le combattant.

C'est en voyant celui-ci pirouetter que Severus comprit qu'il ne faisait pas face à n'importe qui. Cheveux blanc, cicatrice à l'œil gauche. David Bell. Severus se pencha pour éviter le _Doloris_ que l'homme lui envoya. Il entendit derrière lui les hurlements de Rowle. Un Mangemort qui avait fait ses classes en même temps que lui. Severus jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui. La bataille était perdue d'avance. Il dressa un bouclier de magie noire qui encaissa un véritable bombardement.

De nombreux corps sans vie parsemaient la petite ruelle, mais ils ne gênaient pas les Aurors qui n'hésitaient pas à les enjamber pour s'approcher. Doucement mais inlassablement. Severus voyait son bouclier faiblir.

« A Terre ! »

Ce n'était pas Severus qui avait crié, mais il suivit l'ordre avec empressement. Peu lui importait de qui venait l'injonction. Une chose était cependant sur. Si quelqu'un l'avait donné, c'est qu'il devait bien y avoir une raison. Une détonation fit trembler et éclater de nombreuses vitrines. Une onde de magie noire percuta les deux fronts dressés à la hâte par les gardiens de l'ordre. Les repoussant avec violence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'entrer dans la danse. Sa seule présence changeant l'équilibre des forces de façon radicale. Severus ne prit pas le temps de se relever et cibla l'homme qui l'avait mis en difficulté au début du combat.

Il ne pouvait le tuer alors il se contenta d'envoyer un _Stupefix. _L'homme vit le sort arriver et ne fit rien pour le contrer ou l'esquiver. David lui sourit avant de décocher un éclair vert à Rabastan. Severus pouvait situer chaque Mangemort du Chemin de Traverse grâce à la Marque des Ténèbres. Il sut que Rabastan ne pourrait rien faire contre. L'homme fût tué sans s'en rendre compte et déjà Severus devait passer à autre chose. Ce raid était une folie.

Il se redressa et vit Nymphadora Tonks arriver. Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Il se toisèrent quelques secondes puis Séverus décocha un sort de douleur. Un simple _Algo. _Il n'était pas de ces hommes aux réserves magiques inépuisables. Dans sa jeunesse il avait du palier à ce défaut. Il avait inventé de nombreuse formules peu coûteuses en énergie. C'est grâce à elles qu'il était aujourd'hui considéré comme le duelliste le plus dangereux d'Angleterre.

L'éclair pourpre brisa la vitre et frappa son ancienne élève au ventre. Ses traits se crispèrent sous le choc et les effets. Elle ne serait plus un danger pour la suite de l'opération. Rares étaient les personnes capables de se relever suite à un tel sort. Severus esquiva un autre sort et repartit à l'assaut. Ciblant de façon méthodique chaque homme non Mangemorts qui s'approchait de lui. Aucun d'eux ne cherchant à fuir. Certes ils étaient l'élite des Mangemorts mais face à eux se trouvait l'élite des Aurors.

Les adversaires se succédèrent. Chacun ne prenant que peu de temps à être neutralisé. Severus n'aimait pas tuer. Mais quand les Aurors en face de lui se révélaient trop coriaces, trop agressifs. Il était obligé de s'y résoudre. Il ne fit pas le compte des sorciers qui tombèrent sous sa baguette. A chaque fois qu'un nouvel adversaire se présentait. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder son visage, de risque de reconnaître un ancien élève ou une connaissance. Il fit alors ce pourquoi il excellait le plus depuis son adolescence : se battre.

Voldemort se trouvait dans son dos et provoquait un véritable carnage dans les rangs des Aurors. Ses sorts pleuvaient de façon ininterrompue. Quelques téméraires tentaient bien de l'attaquer mais sans résultats. La pression exercer par la magie du sorcier dissipait les moindres maléfices s'approchant de sa personne. Il était tout simplement invincible. Severus capta une image du monstre dans un reflet. Il était entouré d'opacité, sa magie s'extériorisant au rythme effréné des formules qu'il hurlait. Il se délectait du combat. Le Lord adorait combattre, plus que quiconque.

Parfois Severus pensait que si le Mage noir en avait la possibilité. Il reviendrait en arrière. Non pas pour devenir encore plus puissant. Mais pour confronter une nouvelle fois tous ses anciens adversaires.

Puis ce fût le silence. Plus de sorts lancés. Plus de hurlements. Seulement le calme. Severus balaya l'allée du regard et grimaça en voyant les dizaines corps qui la parsemaient. Tant de personnes étaient mortes aujourd'hui. Tant de vies perdues pour rien. Une idée de Lucius. Parfois, le vieux professeur de potion se demandait comment de tels hommes pouvaient exister en ce monde. Le Créateur avait-il raté quelque chose en créant l'espèce humaine ?

« Severus, va fouiller les boutiques, achève tous les blessés. » ordonna Lord Voldemort, qui trônait sur un éboulis. Un fauteuil fait de roc, de sang et de chair. Il y était assis tout simplement, jouant avec sa baguette magique. Comme s'il n'avait pas pris parti, quelques secondes plus tôt, à une bataille acharnée.

« Lucius, fais le compte de nos pertes. » L'homme s'inclina solennellement et passa dans les rangs, les Mangemorts se regroupant près du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils voulaient connaître le déroulement du reste des opérations.

« L'idée de Lucius était intéressante et le plan de Severus ingénieux. Tout deux seront grandement récompensés à notre retour. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour La Cause ! Nous avons vaincu les Aurors sur leurs propre terrains. Bellatrix, compte les cadavres, je veux savoir combien de ces fous sont morts aujourd'hui. »

Severus n'entendit pas le reste du discours du Mage Noir. Il venait d'entrer dans une boutique, celle où il avait catapulté Tonks. Il devait s'assurer de sa survie et la faire passer pour morte. Avant que sa folle de tante ne la trouve. Nymphadora, quelque soit son talent en duel et sa formation, n'était pas de taille pour affronter Bellatrix Lestrange. Encore moins maintenant qu'elle avait subi un de ses sortilèges. Il fût horrifié quand il trouva la jeune femme. A aucun instant il n'avait voulu la blesser physiquement. Il ne désirait que l'éloigner temporairement.

Il se précipita à son chevet pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie. Ce ne serait pas chose aisée de sauver la jeune femme. Au plein cœur d'un raid mené par le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Avec plus d'une vingtaine de combattants d'élites rassemblés auprès de lui. L'anxiété rendait ses gestes gauches. Tonks avait une importance capitale dans le déroulement de la guerre, tout le monde savait qu'elle avait été proche d'Harry Potter. Elle était une source d'information intarissable sur le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécut. Severus n'oubliait pas ce court passage où la jeune femme avait fréquenté l'adolescent durant sa quatrième année. Ajouté à ça qu'elle dirigeait une équipe d'Aurors de haute volée.

« Severus ! » L'appela Bellatrix depuis la rue, elle semblait aux anges.

« J'arrive dans quelques secondes, je vérifie quelque chose ! » répondit-il avant de lancer un dernier sort à Tonks. Il ne pouvait pas la soigner ici, mais il n'y avait plus aucune protection empêchant les transports magiques. Il n'avait qu'à l'envoyer au Ministère où elle serait prise en charge.

Il n'avait plus qu'à faire la même chose avec David. Un membre de l'ordre du phénix. Et le tout sans se faire repérer sinon il en serait fini d'eux. Il rejoignit la ruelle et sortit une vieille montre à gousset en argent. Midi. Cela faisait cinq minutes que les Mangemorts avaient lancé le raid. Il ne leurs restait plus beaucoup de temps. La contre-attaque serait bientôt organisée et Severus priait de tout cœur pour être loin à ce moment la. Les Aurors ne feraient pas de quartiers. Déjà qu'il n'avait pas été tendre le matin même. Les Mangemorts avaient été décimé, littéralement.

Maintenant qu'il s'était débarrassé de son sujet d'inquiétude principal : Tonks. Il pouvait se permettre d'observer les derniers combattants debout. Il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de Mangemorts. Pas les plus faibles malheureusement. Cruauté et chance se liaient à la perfection.

« Soixante-cinq, Maître ! Nous avons eu soixante-cinq employés du Ministère parmi lesquels il y avait quarante-deux Aurors. » Chantonnait Bellatrix. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lui adressa un rictus satisfait. Elle avait enlevé son masque dès la fin du combat. « C'était un plan parfait Severus, tout s'est déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu. Je ne pensais pas que les Aurors seraient aussi bêtes ! »

« Maitre, nous n'avons trouvé aucun commerçant. Ils ont profité de l'affrontement pour s'enfuir. Pour ce qui est de Gringotts, elle est impénétrable. Les gobelins ont placé des scellés sur la porte. Nous ne disposerons pas du temps nécessaire pour les briser avant l'arrivée des Aurors. Que faisons-nous ? »

L'homme se leva et traversa l'allée, évitant soigneusement les cadavres et les flaques de sang. Il s'arrêta quand il arriva face à l'imposant immeuble. Son regard scrutateur s'attarda longuement sur la double porte. Elle était faite de bois et renforcée de fer forgé. Son épaisseur lui garantissait une certaine résistance et le battant intérieur était gravé de runes de renforcement. Il s'agissait là d'une véritable œuvre d'art.

Le bâtiment en lui même en était une. Construit en marbre blanc d'Afrique. La banque avait du coûter des milliers et des milliers de Galions lors de sa construction. On pouvait en tout compter quatre étages depuis l'extérieur. Cependant la bâtisse était un chef d'œuvre de magie. Et une fois passé la double porte, c'était tout le royaume Gobelin qui s'offrait à vous. Un tissus de sortilèges dangereux en ces temps troublés. Car si le bâtiment venait à être détruit, les différentes dimensions contenues en son sein le seraient aussi. C'était sans doute ce sur quoi réfléchissait le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Nous partons. Nous avons à faire ailleurs. Ce n'est que partie remise avant que nous n'exterminions cette raclure que sont les gobelins. »

oOo Harry Potter, 3 janvier 2000 oOo

« Poncho, je t'annonce solennellement que je ne comprend absolument rien à ces runes. »

« Perroquet ? »

« Merci pour ton aide précieuse. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et braqua sa torche, droit devant lui. Cherchant vainement à éclairer les ténèbres qui l'entouraient. Effrayé par un bruit. Il ne savait pas vraiment où il se trouvait. Il valait donc mieux redoubler de prudence.

Quelques semaines plus tôt, il avait enfin atteint sa destination : La Cité Perdue de Z. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle le soit pour les moldus. Elle avait été construite aux confins de la forêt pour fuir des guerres claniques remontant à l'âge d'or Maya. Elle avait été si bien cachée que même les Espagnoles ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Mais ce n'était pas ce détail qui incommodait Harry. Si un peuple avait le désir de s'isoler, grand bien lui fasse. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était la forêt qui avait cherché par tous les moyens. A l'empêcher d'approcher..

Les sortilèges protégeant ce lieu mythique étaient anciens. Ils n'auraient pas dû déranger un sorcier de son calibre. Il s'agissait en théorie d'une simple brise pour Harry. Mais les sorts s'étaient adaptés au fur et à mesure de sa traversée de la forêt. Le menant sur des sentiers toujours plus dangereux. Le perdant dans des nids d'araignée aux venins douloureux. Lui faisant, au détour d'un arbre, rencontrer des scorpions venimeux. Ou, à l'occasion, croiser des serpents aux proportions gigantesques. Et plus que tout, il y avait eu l'illusion d'il y a plusieurs mois. Quand enfin il avait aperçu l'orée de la forêt.

Il s'était seulement précipité vers une falaise abrupte, dissimulée subtilement par un mirage lui présentant son objectif. Sans la présence secourable de Poncho, il serait mort. Il lui devait maintes fois la vie et cela effrayait Harry. Qui avait pu chercher à rendre mortel l'accès à cette cité ? Il y avait plus que la simple volonté de s'isoler. Mais belle et bien celle de tuer tout voyageur tentant de s'approcher. Surtout au vu de ses premières découvertes. Elles lui avaient seulement présenté des habitats abandonnés depuis des siècles et quelques temples couverts de runes.

Ce sujet avait d'ailleurs été inscrit dans la liste des questions sans réponses que se posaient Harry. Comment cela se faisait-il que ces hommes d'un autre continent utilisent les mêmes représentations magiques que les Romains ? Selon les souvenirs d'Harry, les Amériques avaient été découvertes bien après leur extinction. Mais il n'avait pas trop réfléchi sur ce sujet. Ça l'arrangeait bien que les runes soient les mêmes, ainsi il les comprenait. Cela n'aurait pas été chose facile que d'apprendre une nouvelle langue. Alors que toutes les personnes la pratiquant avaient rendu l'âme depuis belle lurette.

« Tu as entendu quelque chose ? Tu sens quelque chose ? »

« Peur du noir ? Perroquet pas avoir peur de la nuit. Nous Perroquet. » Poncho bomba fièrement le torse en enfonçant un peu plus ses serres dans l'épaule de son porteur.

« Tu devrais. Dieu seul sait ce que cachent ces ombres... » Un frisson remonta le long du dos d'Harry alors qu'il cherchait à sonder l'obscurité.

Ce temple dans lequel il avait pénétré ne lui inspirait pas confiance. La ville elle même le mettait mal à l'aise. L'air, une fois entrer dans les catacombes, était vicié. Une odeur de pourriture s'accrochait aux pierres de taille froides. Il devait utiliser sa torche pour se tracer un chemin dans de multiples toiles d'araignée. Sans jamais en trouver une seule, pas même un cadavre. Comme si les barrières de soie se dressant sur sa route s'étaient tissées d'elles même. Collectant la poussière au fil des siècles. Alourdissant l'air.

« Où perroquet les habitants ? »

Harry ne répondit pas car il se posait exactement la même question. Il était en proie à une inquiétude qui allait croissante. Avoir un compagnon de voyage avait du bon en de multiples circonstances. Mais Poncho avait malheureusement le talent de dire tout haut ce qui taraudait Harry. Alors même que celui-ci faisait en sorte d'ignorer le sujet. Poncho le mettait face à ses peurs et il détestait ça. Arrivant à une intersection après avoir invectivé copieusement toutes les araignées du monde. Il marqua à la craie blanche une flèche indiquant la voie à prendre pour retrouver la sortie. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Sombres et effrayants, recouverts d'une peinture depuis longtemps écaillée.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans les sous-sols, plus les passages se révélaient étroits et plus il y avait de runes. Certaines gravées dans la pierre. La majorité était des sigles de renforcement. Elles avaient permis à la structure monumentale de tenir debout pendant des siècles. Les autres, rajoutées par dessus à la peinture, lui étaient inconnues.

Un autre bruissement se fit entendre et Poncho décolla, effrayé. Harry dégaina et tenta de lui envoyer un sort avant que celui-ci ne s'aventure trop en avant seul. Son sort rata de peu le Perroquet. Il avait un excellent instinct et semblait sentir toutes sortes de danger. Harry se lança à sa poursuite mais fût ralentit par de nombreuses toiles. Quand il arriva, à bout de souffle, au dernier endroit où il avait vu son ami. Il ne trouva aucune trace indiquant la direction qu'il avait emprunté. Il était seul.

Un cliquettement se fit entendre derrière lui et il se figea. Dans ce genre de situation il n'y avait pas des centaines de solutions. Courir. Et espérer être plus rapide que son poursuivant. Il prit une impulsion et se jeta corps et âme dans les toiles d'araignée, prenant même le risque de lancer un _Pyro_ devant lui pour libérer le passage. Il déambula complètement paniqué pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement s'arrêter. Se rendant compte qu'il n'entendait plus que son propre souffle et les battements erratiques de son cœur. Il glissa un coup d'œil derrière lui. Personne. L'adjectif était cependant mal choisi, car Harry était persuadé d'une chose. Ce qui l'avait pourchassé n'était pas humain.

Du moins, si quelque chose l'avait réellement traqué. Maintenant qu'il reprenait lentement ses esprits. Il se rendait compte qu'il avait agit sans même savoir s'il était suivit. Son instinct avait crié de fuir et il avait obéit. Mais suivre un instinct qui l'avait poussé à s'enfoncer de plusieurs kilomètres en territoire inconnu était-il un bon instinct ? Harry prit pleinement conscience de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre. Il était au cœur des vestiges d'une civilisation ayant manié des magies inconnues. Et il se laissait aller à ses plus basses pulsions.

« Dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? Bordel de merde. » Jurer ne lui apporta cependant aucun réconfort. Il était prisonnier. Et surtout, il était seul.

« Il est beau le héro du monde sorcier. Foutez le dans une cave et il tremblera comme une feuille. »

Sa voix chevrotait. Il était tout simplement terrorisé. Il s'appuya contre le mur et posa sa torche à terre. Se tenant la main droite pour tenter de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient. S'il y avait un monstre dans ces souterrains. C'eut été le moment parfait pour l'attaquer. Il était privé de tous ses moyens. Aspirés comme il l'était à regarder, perturbé, sa main trembler de plus en plus. Son corps frissonnant de concert. Il se laissa tomber en position assise, ne cherchant même pas à se montrer discret. Et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Maman... » Chuchota-t-il. « Viens m'aider je t'en supplie... » Il ne sut jamais combien de temps il passa à attendre ainsi.

* * *

><p>Voilà voilà, un chapitre de plus.<p>

Je vous met un petit ensemble de dates pour que vous puissiez vous y retrouver ainsi qu'un petit résumé de chaque personnage.

Le temps

1995 : Tournoi des Trois Sorciers & Résurrection du Seigneur des Ténèbres

Juin 1997 : Duel entre Harry et Albus

1998 : Destruction de Voldemort pendant la septième année d'Harry & Disparition

1999 : Retour du Mage Noir

15 Décembre 1999 : Harry perdu dans la forêt

4 Janvier 2000 : Harry entre dans le temple

Décembre 2005 : Rencontre Filius/Neville

15 décembre 2005 : Destruction des protections du Chemin de Traverse & Attaque de celui-ci.

Les personnages

Harry Potter : Il a été réparti à Serdaigle et fût capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison. Il a ensuite remporté le

tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En sixième année il a affronté Albus Dumbledore et a perdu le duel. En septième il a vaincu Lord Voldemort avec une facilité déconcertante avant de disparaître pour le commun des mortels.

Nous savons cependant qu'il a quitté l'Angleterre dès la fin de ses études et qu'il se trouve actuellement perdu dans un labyrinthe. Son seul ami est Poncho, un perroquet rencontré pendant sa traversée de la forêt amazonienne.

De l'avis du professeur Flitwick, il s'agit d'un garçon froid et associable, mais qui n'en reste pas moins ouvert d'esprit et généreux.

Poncho : Il s'agit d'un perroquet vert. C'est un personnage inspiré des Mystérieuses Cités d'Or.

Neville Londubat : Il est fiancé à Ginny Weasley et Auror depuis la fin de ses études. Il part à la recherche d'Harry Potter dans le Nord sur les conseils de Filius.

Ginny Weasley : Elle est fiancée à Neville Londubat et Auror depuis la fin de ses études. Elle accompagne Neville dans ses recherches.

Severus Rogue : C'est un Mangemort et un professeur de potion. Il a organisé le raid du Chemin de Traverse. Il y a tué un certain nombre d'Aurors tout en sauvant David Bell et Nymphadora. On tient de Filius qu'il détestait Harry.

David Bell : Un Auror dans la quarantaine, membre de l'équipe de Tonks. Il dispose de la même renommée qu'Alastor Maugrey. Pendant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse, il n'hésite pas à employer des sortilèges impardonnables. C'est également un membre de l'ordre du Phénix et il est le père de Katie Bell.

Charles : Une nouvelle recrue parmi les Aurors, fraîchement intégrée à l'équipe de Tonks pour ses performances en duel. Il est jeune et ne comprend pas tout ce qui l'entoure, il pause un regard nouveau sur certains faits qui semblent banals à ses supérieurs.

Nymphadora Tonks : Elle est chef d'une équipe d'Aurors. Elle a été formée par Alastor Maugrey. Elle fût gravement blessée pendant la bataille du Chemin de Traverse. On apprend de Severus qu'elle a fréquenté Harry pendant sa quatrième année. C'est pour cela qu'elle a été chargée de retrouver le jeune homme.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et merci pour les reviews.

Tinky Winky Doodle


End file.
